Lydia
Lydia is a character on War of the Ancient Races: Volume II. She contributed a total of 36 posts and +1 karma before becoming inactive. Her character biography is: Name: Lydia Age: 16 Hair: brown Eyes: multi=coloured, depending on her mood Hight: 5ft 5 Birth place: London, Camden town Family: An abusive father and her mother died when she was a baby Background: Since she was a little girl she had wanted to run away, but never had the guts to do so, in case her father found her. She hated life and wishes she could just drop dead adn die. SHe has hardly any friends, but she is obsessed with Vampires. SHe loves them. Her father beats her reguarly and she goes around with bruises and cuts. Her usual excuse is that she walked into things. Many people believe the stroy as she is rather scatty. Fears: CLowns Stregnths: SHe has a very baby face so she always looks younger, she is a very good fighter but is to afriad to use it on her father. Likes: Feeling different adn special. Fighting with other people who piss her off. She lieks to smile and show her pretty face, but she is shy at first. Dislikes: Lydia dislikes it when people find out about her relationship with her father, she hates feeling TOO special... Lydia likes to be normal, but she wants to be something more. She does not like it when people tell her that there are no such things as Vampires, Werewolves and 'stuff' she believes so much. Apperance: Facial apperance: Lydia has high cheek bones and a pettite body structure, Her eyes change to her mood, and she has a flat stomach and very long brown/black hair, which is usually up in a ponytail Clothing: Usually she wears ripped trousers, and a small vest topwith a black cardigan. She has tight trainers and looks a little messy as she , she wears total black on the odd ocasion Build: Skinny, looks like she hasnt eaten for moths, (although her father deprives her of food, as he says she is stoo fat) Marks/scars: She has scars all over her arms, adn she has a burn mark in the shape of a cigar butt where her father put a cigar out on her when she was little. Roel play sample: Lydia wiped her wet cheeks as she looked back to see if she was being followed. Her eyes black filled with tears. She grabbed her arm which was severly bleeding. Lydia turned to see a couple holding hands and talking. They kissed and Lydia bowed her head as they passed. Lydia saw a young girl across the road holding the hand of her father. Lydia cryed even more. She turned into a slip street adn stopped. SHe slid down the rough brick wall adn hit the ground with her head burried in her hands. Lydia looekd up to see her dark brown fair hair falling out of her ponytail. She sniffed and pushed her back off of the burgandy wall. Lydia grabbed her hair and tied it up. As she did this her head thumped. Spinning around and not stopping to bretah were words and phrases of her father. Suddenly she replayed the last thing she saw which was his fist comign for her face. She rememebered the pain. She relaxed and hugged her knees hoping someone in this Roman city would help her get out of this dreadful life she led. SHe cried allowed and squeezed her arm. Blood trickled down her arm, but she didnt seem to care. SHe just kept crying. Category:Characters Category:Vampires